noagendafandomcom-20200214-history
No Agenda 37: "Where's The Beef?"
Summary Episode for Saturday June 28, 2008 Listen to this episode Show Notes From the Curry Manor in the UK and smoky San Franciso, it's No Agenda! Let's start with a Skype delay and Nelson Mandela's 90th birthday party in London. What's up in Zimbabwe? John wants a brick of Zimbabwe money. Adam needs to post his Super8 movie footage from his 3 years in Uganda. John questions Adam's claim of 60,000,000 sales of new cell phones / mo. in India and Africa. Now were off to... Jamaica? Adam's sold. How about a rent house for $40,000 a month? John wonders if you can load it up with frat boys and get your money's worth, but there's one problem. As an argument ensues, we discover what advantages John has with contributing editors to his blog. Flickr sucks? This turns into a wonderful word war. Here's a link to Adam's picture of Patricia. New cameras with GPS chipsets are cool - the camera will even tell you altitude, azimuth and compass heading. Adam enjoys the new online charts and 3D pictures of airports for navigation. How does this move to our rights, Britney Spears, Amy Whitehouse and our privacy? We quickly switch to Adam's interest in a new airplane, a Cirrus jet. (Ed. This is one sweet aircraft). From aviation we spin into the "Enron Loophole" and out-and-out corruption in the "awl bidness." Should there be laws against oil speculation and futures contracts? Adam's latest Source Code netcast and interview with Viviane Reding is quite interesting. This leads into threats of legislation and regulation of telephone charges, text messaging, etc. Adam learns a new word? More from John on the pricing of mobile telecom services. Adam rants on marketing for mobile networks vs. pricing on phones. John agrees and brings up the ridiculous plans and indecipherable billing. "Buy a burner." Do kids use phones for anything besides text messaging? Adam claims radio in the UK is still very good and takes the place of netcasts. John discusses radio in the US and why netcasting is so popular. Does John listen to sports talk radio and right wing talk shows? Adam lists his favorite BBC radio programs and netcasts, which do sound interesting. John wonders why some people get hooked on these shows. The key to interesting radio or netcasting is energy, it's difficult to get energized every day, according to Adam. Where is No Agenda the next 2 weeks? On Sunday. When you lose a listener, do the old rules apply? John brings up Phil Spector and his lectures on the hit singles business. "Two dogs and you're out!" Off we go to Phoenix AZ and the Mexican Army. The drug war has come to the US and involves a US Congressman. John's trip to Brazil makes us want to buy bulletproof cars. Adam's Uncle gives some sage advice about Korea and the bad press on American beef. John makes us hungry for some Korean food. How do we get salmonella from tomatoes? You may not want to know. Just where is this tomato from? Best quote: "We're not eating iPods." Let's rant about Monsanto and others. Why aren't these drugged cows labeled? Countries in South America are banning genetically modified "stuff," but farmers are getting it anyway from neighbor's pollen, and guess what? It's all patented! Prediction: Here come the lawsuits. Category:Shows